


The Outcasts

by DasWATICMachine



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fifth Harmony are the mean girls, Multi, my five fave females of pitch perfect are outcasts, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasWATICMachine/pseuds/DasWATICMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(taken from my wattpad acc:Gaymilyjunk)</p><p>"I am telling you five ladies,we will own the talent show" Anna yelled at the five other girls as they walked by "Try again,Outcasts you'll never own the show. Infact you can't" Normani said as the other girls Laughed and walked away. </p><p>In high school,there are five types of groups. The jocks,the cool kids,the nerds and finally the outcasts. Anna,Birgitte,Hailee,Alexis and Brittany never been into the four other groups in campus,because they can't even relate to the topics and gossips. One day,the school announced that there will be a so called talent show. But they have a certain rival,the popular girls: Dinah Jane Hansen,Normani Kordei,Allyson Brooke,Lauren Jauregui,and Camila Cabello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Of Class

First day of the sophomore year in Croakwood high,everyone sees each other again. As Anna got down from the school bus, she smelled the essence of the school and told to herself that this school year will be the bomb dot com. As she was walking towards the school entrance,her friend Brittany approached her. "ANNA!!" She yelled giving her a hug so tight,her friend cant hardly breath,"Hey! Snow,glad to see you again" Anna mentioned as she laughed."Soooo how was your Vacay? Did you spend your summer sitting in your room watching netflix?" The blonde asked raising her eyebrows. "Duh... Obviously,well how was your vacay in the Bahamas?" Anna answered and asked her friend the same time.

"Yeah,and I got a new guitar as well. And it's not even my birthday yet" Brittany answered placing all of her books in her locker,"ANNA,BRITTANY!" Hailee,Alexis and Birgitte said in unison as they went to their friends for a group hug. "How was your summer you three?" Anna asked her other friends,"It was.... Boring,but I went back to Denmark. My hometown,to CATCH A HUGE ASS FISH!" The Danish answered. "Bought my second Electric guitar and got my amp fixed" Alexis answered as well,"I went to Hawaii" Hailee answered. "Well,it's another year being friends. I just want to wonder what Sophomore year has in store for us Ladies",the other students rushed to the entrance bumping the five sophomores. "What's going on there?" Anna asked her friends, as they followed the other students,as they saw their worst enemies:Dinah Jane Hansen,Normani Kordei,Lauren Jauregui,Allyson"Ally"Brooke Hernandez,and Camila Cabello entering the school premises. "Oh it's them again" Alexis answered as she rolled her eyes and groaned,the other four girls copied Alexis as the other group of girls walked at the hallway.

"Well,well,well. We meet again" The other five ladies went up to them.

 

"Kendrick...." Normani said looking at Anna

 

"Kordei..." Anna said in a sassy tone

 

"Steinfeld" Lauren said looking at Hailee

 

"Jauregui" Hailee said while crossing her arms

 

"Sørensen...." Ally said looking up at the Danish woman

 

"Hernandez" Birgitte said

 

"Snow..." Dinah mentioned crossing her arms

 

"Hansen" Brittany said in an aggressive tone.

 

The five popular girls walked away from the outcast going to their Lockers,"Well... It's the first day,and those girls appeared" Hailee mentioned as they went to their seats for their first class. "Yeah, also that impact of people going up to them as they entered" Anna said in a sad tone,Alexis sighed and told her friends"I wish we could be like those girls,popular,they can get any guy or girl in the campus,everyone notices you". "Too bad you guys are outcasts" Dinah mentioned from Birgitte's side,"what did you just call us?" Hailee asked the Polynesian.

 

"She called you guys an outcast,a reject" Lauren answered the question of the Fil-am but they didn't mind what Lauren said and focused on the discussion.

 

As lunch break started Anna sat down with her friends looking a bit gloomy,"Guys,just because Lauren called us rejects. We shouldn't feel bad about ourselves,come on it's the first day of school guys cheer up" Brittany mentioned in a happy tone. "Britt I get that,what if it's kinda true. We are outcasts,we are rejects." Hailee said poking her food with her fork,"Look we can make some friends through out the school year." Brittany replied with a smile on her face. "Excuse me,not to be dicks. But you guys are sitting in our spot" Someone told them,the five girls look behind and saw its those popular girls again. "Oooookay,we're leaving... Guys lets go to the BLEACHERS!" Alexis told her friends as she flipped Camila's food tray and all the food went on her clothes. "RUN!" Anna mentioned looking at the pissed off Latina.  
As the girls ran away from the cafeteria,they went straight to the bleachers highfiving Alexis. "I know,I panicked" The tall one mentioned.

 

As the bell rings for dismissal,Anna went back to the bus and went home. As Anna arrived at her house she went upstairs opening her laptop seeing her friends flood their own groupchat.

 

_Alexis Knapp[7:34 pm]:First day of school! Was a GREAT SUCCESS!_

 

_Birgitte Hjort Sørensen[7:35 pm]:Do you think Camila  is pissed off tomorrow?_

 

_Anna Kendrick[7:40]: Obviously,ALEXIS IS THE REAL MVP_

 

Anna flopped on her bed looking tired and happy falling asleep while the laptop was on


	2. Feels Like War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own the song break out break out by all time low

Second Day of class,Anna is walking with her friends in the hallways and sees the girls again looking at them along with the jocks. As they enter History class,Hailee sat next to a girl named Sophie. Sophie is actually one of the popular people because she's rich and stuff like that,Hailee couldn't stop looking at the british beauty for a few minutes until. "STEINFELD!" Mr. Loggins called her last name out to grab Hailee's attention,"Uh.. Yes sir?" Hailee asked. "Your friends are being called to the principals office,including you" Mr. Loggins told Hailee as she stood up and followed her friends.

 

As the five girls went to the principal's office, Anna asked"Why did you call us here?". "You see girls,yesterday was the first day of school and you caused trouble during lunch" Principal Banks answered, the girls looked at each other and asked in unison"Who told you that Ma'am?". "The other five girls said so" Principal Banks mentioned,The five girls ran out of the principal's office to face off with the other five girls.

 

"Hey popular girls!" Birgitte called them out,"Outcasts! How's the trip to the principal's office?" Normani asked in a sassy tone. "Terrible because sent us there" Brittany answered. While the other girls high fived the Blonde.

 

" _Attention Croakwood High students,We will be having our annual talent show_ _on September_ _. Auditions will be held on the auditorium,and the auditions will start tomorrow. If you are willing to go and join the talent show,go to Mr. Zimmer to sign up. Thats all and thank you_ " Principal Banks announced. "You heard that you dorks? There will be a talent show,and if we own that talent show. Our popularity will rise and rise,while you dingwats will bow down to us along with the others" Ally mentioned to the other five pointing at them,"Ally,don't go and waste your time getting pissed off at those talentless outcast. Now lets practice on what we will show to Mr.Zimmer" Camila told the short member of their group looking at Anna,Hailee,Birgitte,Alexis and Brittany.

 

"You know what Cabello? We have talent okay, we won't be bowing down to you ladies at all" Hailee warned the enemy group,"Really? You guys can't even sing a certain tone or dance at all" Dinah answered back as her friends laughed,"Oh we will show you tomorrow at the Auditions ladies,WE WILL WRECK YOU LIKE MILEY CYRUS DID TO THAT WALL IN THE WRECKING BALL MUSIC VIDEO AND YOU GUYS WILL GET NO SCOPED 360 DEGREES!" Birgitte said in a aggressive tone while the other girls laughed at her words.

 

"Well okay then if that's what you say fish lady. See you at auditions,outcast rats" Lauren told them as Dinah,Normani,Ally and Camila laughed."Let's go girls" The polynesian commanded her friends as they left, Camila looked at Hailee for a few seconds and walked along with the others. The outcasts groaned and rolled their eyes "Guys,we are starting a band. Group meeting at the music room" Anna mentioned as she ran to the second floor where the music room is. "Cmon lets go!" Hailee told the other girls following Anna's direction

 

"Okay so what song are we going to do?" Alexis asked as she picked up an electric guitar and plugged the amp,"It should be pop punk,because those girls are kinda into pop and RnB" Anna answered. "Lets do some all time low,or fall out boy,maybe some blink 182" Birgitte suggested going to the drum kit and sitting on the chair grabbing some drumsticks,"Okay Guys,lets do Break out! Break out! For our warm up song and sugar we're going down as our audition piece" Anna told her friends and the agreed. Brittany got another spare guitar, Hailee got the bass guitar and plugged in to the amps luckly there are three extra mics with a stand for Hailee,Alexis and Brittany.

 

"ONE... TWO... THREE... FOUR!" Birgitte counted down as she crashed the cymbals and the others start to Play the instruments  and it seems like they are enjoying this session.

 

  " _Luck loves me not tonight, I'm running out..._  
 _This four leaf clover's all but useless now._  
 _I've got four wheels that say I'm not alone tonight,_  
 _I'm always looking for a joy ride through the_  
 _Brightest part of this town._ " Anna sang the first verse

 

" _Break out, break out!_ "The three backing vocals sung in harmony

 

" _As we escape through the windows_ "Anna sang holding tight to the mic

 

" _Head for the car, and never look back, singing-singing_ " Brittany sang

 

As the band was practicing,Camila wasn't around with her friends so she Decided to go and watch the outcasts practice. She wasn't spying on them,she was just watching one certain member or spying on them.

 

As the chorus ended,Hailee got a chance to sing the second verse. Maybe thats the reason why Camila is watching

 

_"Put up or shut up, we're not wasting time again,_

_The credits are rolling and we're getting lost again,_

_In parking lots, to serenading sirens,_

_As the blue lights bathed our smiles.._."

 

Alexis,Hailee and Brittany continued to back anna up on the second chorus and so on. After the practice,the girls went to a pizza place... Birgitte's treat.

 

"Guys,do you think someone was watching us practice?" Anna asked her friends,"Yeah.... there was one,and its Camila" Hailee answered, the four girls gasped. "I know right,I don't even know if she was spying on us or something" Hailee answered again. "Well it depends on why is she spying on us,and let's not stress ourselves because of those girls and we have an Audition to join" Alexis told the bassist,"Also,we will give our best on the auditions tomorrow. Let's just pray that we'll get in" Anna mentioned with a smile on her face.

 

As they were leaving the pizza place,they saw the girls walking down the street. "Okay guys few things,Britt practice the chords of our song,Birgitte practice the drum pattern,Haiz bass tabs,Alexis guitar tabs" Anna mentioned walking to the bus stop,"Anna,quick question. What will be our band name?" Hailee asked their vocalist, Anna snapped her fingers until a band name would come out of her brain. "AHA! Let's call ourselves West end car crashes" Anna answered the question of the Brunette putting two thumbs up smiling, the four girls agreed to the lead vocalists decision and went home.


	3. The auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Fifth Harmony's song is Top down(By fifth harmony xD)
> 
> -West end car crashes's song is Sugar we're going down(by fall out boy \m/ oh yeaaa)

It's another day in school,and today is the auditions for the said event. Anna approached her friends talking to Mr.Zimmer holding their instruments highfiving her with their free hands,"Today is the auditions.... I am kinda nervous to be honest" Anna told her bandmates slash bestfriends. "Don't be nervous Anna,we can do this. And besides we are all nervous,but we don't care about that. So let's just look at the bright side and we'll be fine" Brittany said smiling. "Girls,you can put the instruments at the Auditorium if you want" Mr. Zimmer told the band leaving,"Should we?" Alexis asked her band mates. "Nah... Let's place it in the music room,and anyways. Mr. Zimmer gave me the key" Hailee answered.

As they placed their instruments in the music room,they went out of the room and locked it so no one could mess around with their instruments. And to make it safe,Alexis,Brittany,and Hailee's guitar cases have a lock.

"Hey Hailee...." Someone said in a British accent,Hailee turned her back and it's Sophie. "Oh... Hi there" Hailee greeted back with a smile, "So,you and your band are going to audition am I right?" She asked. Hailee replied with a nod and said"But we are kinda nervous,because we never showed our talent to ANYONE in croakwood. Because we are shy as hell", "Oh... Okay, I'll see your bands performance later" Sophie told her. "Turner,why are you talking to that outcast?" Ally went up to Hailee and Sophie. "Uh... I dont know,and listen hailee I gotta go as well" Sophie mentioned as Ally pulled her away from the Fil-am Brunnette.

A few minutes passed,its the Auditions everyone is nervous including Anna's band. There were a few solo performers and theres alot of dancers who auditioned,"Okay next up is,Fifth Harmony" Mr.Zimmer called the enemy group. "Ms. Dion,what are they going to perform?" Britt asked their Science teacher since the other girls are close with them, "They're going to sing... And dance,they call themselves a girl band" the science teacher answered Brittany's question. Brittany realized that they aren't the only band that will audition for the talent show. As the opponent 5 piece group entered the stage wearing white tops,light grey shorts,and they matched with some stockings and heels.

(Play Top down)

As the upbeat song plays the band moved away from the speakers,the other girls starts singing the first chorus... in harmony.

_Blaze it up we'll be cruisin', with the Top Down_

_Rev up the engine we'll be cruisin' watch it go down_

_Get in my truck and I'll be ridin' with my Top Down_

_With my Top Down_

_My Top Down_

The pop punk band was shocked with their vocals making them feel worthless,but nothing stopped them. They stayed calm not freaking out

_From a small town cruisin' thru the big city_

_Where the fellas are cute and the girls are pretty_

_It's our world so you know it's going down_

_I ain't got a lotta money but I got a lotta style_

_What what_

Camila sang the first verse of their composed song.

Lets face it,it's just the auditions and Fifth harmony is slaying already. And Mr.Zimmer is the only one watching along with Principal Banks ranking them.

The sing and dance girl band sang the chorus one more time and Lauren started to sing her solo pointing at some guys watching

_Electric City_

_Baby you're mine tonight_

_Electric City_

_Don't you shine bright_

_Electric City_

_Baby you light the way_

_Electric City_

_I think that I might stay_

"This is a tragedy,they are good and they can sing well and i-" Birgitte complained,"SHHH!!!" Hailee shushed the Danish drummer while Normani starts singing her part.

_Passed out real and I woke up realer_

_Me and my clique goin' hard and you feel us_

After the song performance of their enemies,Mr. Zimmer called Anna's band onstage. "Good Luck West end outcasts" Dinah said as the others Laughed,"IT'S WEST END CAR CRASHES GOD DAMN IT!" Birgitte told the other girls before stepping on stage.

"Ready?" Anna asked her friends off mic, her four best friends did a thumbs up after doing a sound check.

(Play sugar we're going down) 

"One,two three,four!" Alexis yelled as Birgitte did the drum intro of the song. Brittany and Alexis rocking out with their guitars,Hailee seems a bit shy yet doing great with the song. Anna grabbed the mic and starts singing the song,Mr.Zimmer and Principal Banks was surprised those girls auditioned for the talent show

**Anna:**

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

**Brittany:**

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

The other girls continued to watch the pop punk bands Audition piece in a disgusted way. Hailee goes near the mic and starts to sing the pre chorus.

**Hailee:**

_Drop a heart,break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

**Alexis:**

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

**Anna:**

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

After their song,the girls went outside of the auditorium to go to their next class.

"GUYS,DID YOU SEE WHAT WE DID THERE?!?" Anna asked enthusiastically to her friends jumping around the hallway,"Kendrick calm down,it's just the auditions. And we know,we nailed it" Hailee told Anna giving her a high five.

"Guys,do you see that girl hanging out with fifth harmony?" Hailee asked her bandmates,"Sophie? Yes... Do you like her?" Birgitte asked Hailee. "No,I just think she's attractive,and cute,and...and I like her" Hailee answered Birgitte,"Okay... Let's go to the next class and I hope that those five girls won't mess with us afterwards" Brittany said to break the silence going to the science lab.

As the bell rings,they saw the other girls walking towards them. "There they are guys...." Anna mentioned quietly to her friends,"What's your catch now ladies?" Alexis asked crossing her arms. Normani looked at her friends and answered"You guys copied us","What do you mean? We didn't copy you guys" Anna asked back. "Despite you guys playing instruments and rocking out,You guys have parts on your song" Lauren answered Anna's question, "And besides,you just auditioned. Don't expect too much if you guys will get a chance to perform this september" Ally told the band as her group walked away.

"Guys,dont get affected. We can do this,we are going to get in that talent show and we will show them who's boss"Brittany told her band mates,"Correct,and if we get in. We will lowkey rise,then if we own the show. We will be popular and we can get any guy or girl in this school!" Anna mentioned to her bestfriends.

 


	4. Moment of truth

It's another day,Anna arrives at school looking a bit tired from some family errands after school. Let's face it today is also the day finding out who got in the talent show,she suddenly saw her bandmates running towards her giving her a hug. "Guys what's the matter? You all look happy and stuff like that." Anna asked,"It's because..." Hailee answered looking at her friends. "WE GOT IN!" The four said in unison surprising their lead vocalist, the five band mates start jumping around in circles going to the list of performers

**_PERFORMERS (In no particular order)_ **

**_1.  Ariana Grande-Butera(Solo)_ **   
**_2.  Shawn Mendes(Solo)_ **   
**_3.  Tori Kelly(Solo)_ **   
**_4.  Justin Bieber(solo)_ **   
**_5\. Croakwood In Motion(Dance)_ **   
**_6\. Taylor swift(solo)_ **   
**_7.Fifth Harmony(Sing and Dance group)_ **   
**_8\. Ed Sheeran(Solo)_ **   
**_9\. West end car crashes(Rock Band)_ **

"I can't believe we got in" Anna told her band mates still in shocked,"yep... Like I said,POSITIVITY IS THE KEY TO GETTING IN THAT TALENT SHOW" Brittany told her besties. "Oh... You guys got in" Normani said to the outcasts, "See,we told you we would get accepted" Anna told Normani crossing her arms. "So? Do we even care that you guys are accepted" Lauren asked the band, "You guys won't be popular after the talent show, trust me. Like we said,we are still going to be the most known people in the school. We are going places,and you guys are going nowhere. We will be platinum record artists,and you guys won't because you will be known at all" Dinah mentioned pointing at the band and pushing Anna. "Dude! You okay?" Brittany asked their vocalist as she got up,"Yeah... Thanks snow" Anna answered.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM SO FREAKING PISSED WITH YOU GUYS!" Anna said aggressively to the other girls,"JUST BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE PRETTY AND POPULAR,YOU ARE MAKING US FEEL LIKE TOTAL DICKS!" Anna mentioned one more time. The popular girls rolled their eyes and walked away from them,"HEY, I AM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU TWERPS. GET BACK HERE!!" Anna tried to run to them but her band mates restraint her.

"I am telling you five ladies,we will own the talent show" Anna yelled at the five other girls as they walked by "Try again,Outcasts you'll never own the show. Infact you can't" Normani said as the other girls Laughed and walked away. "Sheesh Anna,whats got in you?" Hailee asked the vocalist,"They are literally letting us down to be honest,so as proof that we can own this talent show. LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF and meet me at Birgitte's garage after school,bring your instruments. And we are almost late for math class..." Anna said as she ran to math class. The four instrumentalists looked at each other following Anna to math class.

"Okay, class. Our lesson for the day is Algebra" Mr. Sanders said as the students rolled her eyes realizing why do they have to go to such hell like this. As Mr. Sanders finished writing the example on the board he said"Okay... I want two people to answer this question, Let's have Anna and Lauren in front to solve the problem on the board" Anna's smile turned into a frown when she was called.

Anna looked at the board and didn't mind Lauren,the solution looks easy to solve yet there are the X and the Ys... Anna starts to solve as fast as she can. Although she sucks at math but whatever,"Mr. Sanders... I am done" Anna mentioned to the math teacher,while Lauren looks disgusted. "Well done Anna,you got the correct answer. As for you Ms.Jauregui,you're answer is wrong" Mr.Sanders told the two student who went back to their seats.

As the bell rang,Birgitte was casually walking down the hallway looking at a German boy she's has been crushing on since last school year. A guy named Flula Borg,Birgitte keeps the thing Anna told her along with her bandmates getting the guy or girl of their dreams. "Uhm... Hey Birgitte" the German guy went up to her, the drummer keeps calm because her crush went up to her AND SAID HI.

"Oh uh hey Flula! You coming to the talent show which is..... next....month?" Birgitte asked,"Yesh... of course,because I am one of the school newspapers contributors and I need an article about that for september" He answered. "DUDE DUDE SNOOP HJORT!!" Brittany called the drummer's attention,"I'll be right back.."Birgitte told Flula going to her bestfriend. "Way to go Snow,you ruined the moment" She mentioned to the guitarist,"I am sorry... But do you see that Jock over there?" She asked the Drummer. 

"Yeah of course,why?" Birgitte answered,"He is cute and he is a part of the football team" Brittany explained to her danish friend. "Oh... Nice,what are going to do? Talk to him?" Alexis went up to her friends asking Brittany, "Yes,and I'll show those five other ladies that this piece of outcast can talk to jocks" She answered going to the jocks.

"Hi Tyler 2" Brittany greeted the Jock named Tyler Hoechlin, just looked at Brittany and didn't even say hi and walked away from her. "Well?" Alexis asked Brittany,"That sucked..." Brittany answered Alexis's question. "Hello my fellow bandies" Anna and Hailee greeted their bandmates in unison,"So... Sophie talked to me" Hailee mentioned. "And?" Alexis asked the bassist,"She kinda doesn't want to be friends with those five webdings" Anna answered Alexis question that Hailee was supposed to answer.

"What makes Sophie give up on being in Five H's squad?" Birgitte asked,"I don't know but I see her having fun with fifth harmony then she looks like she does not like being friends with them" explained,"Anyways... I wanna ask her out on a date,like one day" Hailee said with a smile. "But loves gotta wait Haiz,you're turning 16 this December" Anna mentioned tiptoeing just to pat Hailee's head,"Hey outies!" Sophie called her. "Oh.. hey Sophie" The bassist said,"Forgot to tell you guys congratulations on getting in the talent show,I didn't greet you guys congratulations earlier because those five other girls are telling me to congratulate other people who got in except you guys. Now that they're not around with me because they are practicing for the talent show next month Congrats again!" The british told the band.

"Thanks Sophie" Hailee said with a smile as her other band mates are leaving her for a little moment,"Sophie!" Hailee called Sophie's attention"Yeah Hailee?" She asked the brunette."I was wondering if you want to go ou-"Hailee asked but interrupted by Alexis,"Haiz! You gonna go or what?" Alexis yelled. Hailee looked at Sophie for a while and said"Look I need to go already,see you tomorrow" and ran to her bestfriends.

At Birgitte's garage,Anna sat down on a chair and start to conceptualize on their performance while the others are tuning their guitars and Birgitte just playing weird drum patterns. "I have a feeling that fifth harmony will not-" Anna said,"SHUSH SHUSH SHUSH" Birgitte said while hitting the snare drum repetively. "Why?" Anna asked the danish drummer who is still saying shush,"Lauren is my neighbor!!! SHUSH SHUSH SHUSH,She will call an exterminator!!!" Birgitte answered with a pop punk tone. The four girls laughed with that little line that Birgitte sung,"But for real guys,Lauren is my neighbor and If she heard you say that though that microphone. You'll meet your maker" the danish girl answered in a serious tone.

"Oh... Anyways,we need a song to perform." Anna said placing the mic on the mic stand again,"Kids in the dark" Hailee suggested. "Yeah,kids in the dark is a great song to perform. Because it kinda means us outcasts can be appreciated on what we do and we can be confident although we can't relate to other shit people say." Brittany said while the others agreed, "Anna? Will you go for that song?" Brittany asked their Vocalist. "Yeah, I am going for that song" Anna answered with a smile on her face.

 


	5. Whoops!

After their first band rehearsal,Anna didn't know she went home around 7. As she entered her house, her mom asked "Where have you been?" Anna knows her mom will scold her because her curfew is 6. "I went to Birgitte's  house for band rehersals" she answered putting her bag down, "you know your curfew is 6 young lady, and what is that band rehearsal for anyways?" Her mom asked one more time. "It's for our talent show mom and it's on September,so expect me going home late" She answered as she rushed upstairs to her room.

Well Hailee on the other hand,as she was walking home she saw Sophie. "Hailee! What were you asking me earlier?" Sophie asked her, Hailee looked down and starts twiddling her thumbs and starts asking her the question properly"I was wondering of you want to go out with me?". Sophie smiled and answered"Hailee,that's sweet of you. But I don't know yet if I can go on a date with you","What do you mean?" Hailee asked. "The time isn't right for me to have a relationship" Sophie answered,"Turner! What are you doing talking to that outcast?" Ally asked her from a far. Sophie just looked at Hailee and ran to the five girls,Hailee didn't even had a chance to say goodbye to Sophie.

As Hailee went home,she sat down on the couch petting her dogs to make her feel happy. "Hey lil sis" her brother Griffin  greeted her,"Hey bro" Hailee greeted him back in a sad tone. "What's the fuss Haiz? Those mean girls bugging you and your besties again?" Her brother asked sitting beside her, "It's about Sophie" Hailee answered. "Let me guess,it's your confused sexuality that made you ask her out and then she rejected you" Griffin guessed,"Exactly... Then the five dingwings called her and I didn't even had a chance to say goodbye" Hailee explained standing up going to her room.

**_BAND CHAT_ **

_Anna Kendrick[7:30 pm]:Guys! Song change, Birgitte just texted me saying that she can't do kids in the dark on drums because it's complicated to play. So she suggested to play the take over,the breaks over by fall out boy instead._

_Hailee Steinfeld[7:31 pm]:Thank god you messaged this chat because I haven't started to practice Kids in the dark yet,BLESS YOU ANNA KENDRICK_

_Brittany Snow[7:32 pm]:WHAT?!?!_

_Brittany Snow[7:32 pm]:NOOOOOO_

_Brittany Snow [7:32 pm]:WHYY SORENSEN WHY_

_Birgitte Hjort Sorensen[7:33 pm]:I am sorry snow i can't do it_

_(seen by Alexis)_

_Alexis Merizalde Knapp[7:34 pm]:YASSSS FALL OUT BOY FINALLY ONE MORE FALL OUT BOY SONG TO SLAY THOSE DONGWINGS_

_Brittany Snow[7:34 pm]: mi hart is broken ;-; first the Tyler Hoechlin thing_

_Brittany Snow[7:34 pm]:Now this ;-;_

_Anna Kendrick[7:35 pm]:*pat pat* just practice the song Snow (~o-w-o)~_

_Hailee Steinfeld[7:35 pm]:OOOO YASSSS_

_Anna Kendrick[7:36 pm]:Did ya'll tell it to your parents that we are having band practices after school?_

_Alexis Merizalde Knapp[7:36 pm]:Yeah_

_Birgitte Hjort Sorensen[7:36 pm]:Same_

_Brittany Snow[7:36 pm]:I did tell my parents_

_Hailee Steinfeld[7:36 pm]:my parents agreed_

The next day,the girls went to school for some Gym class action. So they went to the track field for running,we all know that the girls aren't fast runners. "Steinfeld! You will be facing off with Hansen" The coach mentioned,Hailee rolled her eyes and as the coach blew the whistle. Dinah and Hailee starts sprinting across the field,then Dinah decided to act mean to Hailee by pushing her off the track. Hailee scrapped her left knee and can't get up,"Oh shoot!" Anna said as she ran to her bestfriend along with the other three bandmates. 

While the four popular girls laughed at the injured bassist of Anna's band,"Haiz,you alright?" Sophie ran to them and asked Hailee who is limping and her arms are around Birgitte and Alexis for support,"Yeah... I am fine Sophie,thanks for asking" she answered with a smile. "Alrighty ladies our friend is in pain,TO THE SCHOOL CLINIC WE GO!!!" Anna said in a funny yet heroic tone running to the right,"Kendrick! The clinic is at the left side" Brittany told Anna. "Whoops! TO THE CLINIC!" Anna ran to the left.

"Well Hailee,you're fine... It's just a strain on your left ankle and a wound on your left knee. Nothing can go wrong" the school nurse told Hailee applying the bandage on her ankle,"Just rest your leg and you'll be good to walk properly" The nurse added one more thing before the girls leave the clinic. "I can't believe Dinah did that" Hailee said opening her locker and getting her science book,"I know right. I think this is war between us,versus them" Anna said. "It's a good thing you know that Kendrick" Normani said as she walked pass the outcasts,"don't mind those dupwunts.... SCIENCE CLASS!!" Birgitte said going to the Laboratory.

As the bell rings the girls went to Birgitte's garage again for their practice,"ONE MORE TIME,ONE TWO THRE-" Anna commanded but there was music coming from Lauren's House,"What are they up to now?!?!?" Birgitte asked her members. "They are practicing... So it's better if-" Brittany told them but Alexis cutted her off "Playing our instruments very loud than their pop songs?" Alexis asked speaking through the mic that Anna is holding,"SOUND GOOD TO ME!!" Birgitte said drumming loudly.

In Lauren's house on the other hand,the girls can hear Birgitte drumming,Alexis,Brittany and Hailee playing their instruments loudly,and Anna singing. "Will they ever stop?!?!" Camila asked looking at the window,"I don't know.... Also,Hailee was injured during gym class. And can I go home now??" Sophie said. "NO,NO,NO.... NO stay here and check if our dance is perfect" Ally told the British girl,"Is that an excuse for watching those rats practice?" Normani asked. Sophie shook her head and gave a go sign to the popular ladies to start practicing. But the band are still playing their instruments loudly

"SØRENSEN OPEN THE GARAGE DOOR!" Lauren said,"Oh shit... It's the raging cuban with her friends,where's the water gun? Alexis asked Birgitte. "It's beside you" Birgitte answered getting the the two water guns,"Watch this" Birgitte told her friends as she opens the garage door.

"Hi Ladies" Birgitte said in a creepy way scaring them with the water guns along with Alexis running down the neighborhood,"Don't mess with us!!!" Alexis said firing at the enemy group. "Stop,stop,STOP" Ally told them,"What do you want from us now?" Alexis asked them."You guys are too loud with your instruments and we are telling you to stop" Dinah mentioned,"Okay just because you girls are practicing for your performance,might as well we do it also" Anna said walking towards the five popular girls along with Hailee and Brittany. 

"Well your music is too annoying to listen to be honest,just from hearing Miss MLG blast music from her room playing stupid video games. I am telling you guys the people in our school will boo your performance on the talent show" Camila said to the girls,"They won't,infact we will steal the spotlight from you guys in a few weeks"Hailee answered back. "Also maybe you'll be getting a strained ankle as well" Hailee said one more time as the five outcasts left the girls. 

"THAT WAS SAVAGE HAIZ!!!" Birgitte said while they are walking back to Birgitte's house,"Thanks Sorensen,anything to do for our lives" Hailee mentioned. As Hailee was walking home,she saw Sophie on the bus stop. She wanted to talk to Sophie but she realized the rejection she did on Hailee yesterday,"Haiz!" Sophie called her. But Hailee ignored her and wore headphones walking away. 


	6. Planning

Days passed,it's already September. Also 8 more days till the talent show,so far the only performers that are having a war is Fifth Harmony and West End Car Crashes. Anna and her band are having lunch in the cafeteria before going to their next class, they looked at the girls who are planning their stage concept. "Should we do one as well?" Alexis asked her friends,"no... They might say that we're copying them so let not do that" Birgitte answered. "Hey girls" the jocks greeted them with a smile,"eyy wassup?" Anna asked the boys in an awkward tone. "Not you guys" Tyler 1 aka Tyler Posey answered looking at Fifth Harmony waving back at them,going to their table.

"Let's go guys,we have a test in science about Elements of the periodic table,and Electric configuration" Alexis told her friends standing up leaving the cafeteria. "Class our test is cancelled because some of the students went up to me saying they didn't study" their science teacher Ms.Dion,"So... we will be discussing Cell division" Ms. Dion announced to the class. The other five girls crumpled pieces of paper and threw it at Ms. Dion,"Class,who threw those papers at me?" Ms. Dion asked the whole class.

"Alexis" Lauren answered

"Hailee"Camila answered

"Birgitte" Dinah answered

"Anna" Ally answered 

"Brittany" Normani answered

"WHAT?!?" The outcast asked in unison,"Ms. Dion,we didn't throw the paper balls at you. It was them" Brittany told the science teacher. "The girls said it was you who who threw those balls,so go to the principal's office" Ms. Dion warned them, As the outcast left the classroom with their bags Ms. Dion continued the Lecture. 

"Do you think they we're the ones who threw those balls at Ms.Dion?" Birgitte asked,"Of course dude! They accused us and now we are being sent to the principal's office. If the principal knows what happened,our parents will be called and WE WILL GET EXPELLED IN THIS SCHOOL" Brittany said in a panic tone,"The principal is waiting for you girls" Someone called them. "My least favorite girls! How and Why did you get sent here again?" Principal Banks asked them,"Well uhm principal Banks,Ms. Dion sent us here because of the Girls saying that we were the ones who threw paper balls at her" Hailee answered 

"Oh I see that,well I am letting you guys go back to your lesson and practice well for the talent show. I know you guys will own it" Principal Banks told them with a smile on her face,"thank you so much Principal Banks!" Alexis said as she left with the others. "Guys! No practice today,but go to Birgitte's house for planning. I know that Fifth Harmony has plans for the talent show,which they already planned" Anna told them,"And we need to go to the hardware store for that plan of ours" Anna said one more time as they went to their next class.

As the bell rang,the outcasts went to the hardware store for their plan. Anna pulled her phone out, and said"Okay we need,spray paint,and duct tape so far".After they shopped for their performance they went to Birgitte's house,"So here the thing,we will use the duct tape and spray paint on Birgitte's bass drum for our logo,spray paint or duct tape will be used on Alexis and Britt's guitar and Hailee's bass. for our outfits,just wear casual or anything pop punk" Anna told them,"Let's do this guys" Brittany said grabbing her guitar and getting some duct tape making an "X" on the side of the guitar. While Alexis and Hailee did some highlights on their instruments,Birgitte did a huge X on the bass drum's front with the bands initials. The girls finished around 9 pm because they need a little practice for their song. 

As Anna went home she went straight to her room and chatted her friends

**_BAND CHAT//8 DAYS TILL SHOWTIME YALL_ **

_Hailee Steinfeld[9:20 pm]:OUR INSTRUMENTS LOOK SO AWESOME I AM SO EXCITED AND NERVOUS THE SAME TIME FSDSLF;DGAD_

_Brittany Snow[9:20 pm]:Don't be nervous,matter of fact I got stage fright but I know we could beat those girls_

_Anna Kendrick[9:21 pm]:True,I am sure we will do an awesome job and everything will be a GREAT SUCCESS!!_

_Alexis Merizalde Knapp[9:21 pm]:Man.... Practice is soooooo tiring like FUUUUU!!!!_

_Brittany Snow[9:21]:Yep and those touch ups in our instruments tho,they look pretty good_

The next day in school 7 days before the talent show,the girls looked exhausted and not in the mood for English class. "Hey rocker chicks!" Mr. Rothberg called them to get their attention,"Yes Sir!" They said in unison. "Read page 309,one for each paragraph" The teacher commanded. After English class,the girls went to the cafeteria for lunch. "Thank god there coffee in this school,without this we would be sleeping in class already"Alexis said,"I know right, also we need someone to be in charge with the lights for our show." Hailee told her band mates. 

"I know one person" Anna said,"HEY ALYCIA! GET OVER HERE" Anna yelled at Alycia to get her attention. "Guys this is Alycia,she's my neighbor and she is one of the nerds in this school" Anna introduced the australian to her best friends "Alycia,we need your help okay. My band needs someone to do the lights for the talent show,so please help us" Anna told Alycia,"Sure no worries,let me guess. You guys will rock out to fall out boy?" She asked Anna's bandmates and replied with a nod. "Thanks Debnam daddy!" Anna said as Alycia went back to her group,"We got ourselves a LIGHTS PERSON!" Alexis said cheerfully. "You probably didn't know she was in charge of  the lights during the school play last year" Anna said.

As school ended, the girls went to a pizza place again. "So... What will happen after we own the talent show?" Brittany asked her friends,"We will get famous... You will get Tyler 2,I will get Flula,She will get Sophie,She will get Zac,She will get someone in her life" Birgitte said. "Hopefully...." Hailee said in a sad tone,"What's the matter Hailee?" Alexis asked her. "I don't know if Sophie will go out with me if we get famous in school,I mean she is the PA of the enemy group and I don't know what will happen" Hailee explained,"Hailee nothing will happen if you get in a relationship with the PA of those comical sans" Anna told the youngest member.

 

A/N

-Well this chapter was sorta crappy...(yes i am doing this authors notes thing)

-3 more chapters and this fanfic is done 


	7. One More Day

Days passed and now it's one more day till the talent show and the girls are running down the hallways laughing,"WE WILL GET YOU OUTCAST!!!" Some popular girls who aren't fifth harmony said in unison."Dude! That was so DOPE!" Anna told Alexis while they give her a high five,"I know right,Here are your drumsticks Birgitte" Alexis said as she gave Birgitte's drumsticks back. 

"One more day,till we show Croakwood High what we got" Brittany said in an enthusiastic way smiling,"Hope so you twats" Camila said as she was walking with her friends. "Did you just call us twats?" Anna asked the young Cuban,"Yes... And we know Hailee has an interest in Sophie as well, So I think your talent is just Hailee trying to impress our PA,not for the school" Lauren answered the question. 

"Whoa,we aren't here to impress people we like. We are just showing people that us outcasts can be talented as well" Anna answered back,"And besides,good luck tomorrow" Alexis told them as they passed by. Hailee starts to walk away from her friends leaving the school premises, "Hailee wait up!" Anna said running towards the exit while the other three followed her and Hailee.

 "I can't believe this" Hailee said in a sad tone sitting down on a bench,"Dude... Don't listen to those girls,they are just ruining your reputation as a person" Alexis said sitting beside her. "That's not true... I am not impressing Sophie,I AM NOT" Hailee said with her voice cracking like she's on the verge of crying,"Hailee,we are here for you okay? At Least we are a squad!" Anna said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, a squad means no one gets left behind" Brittany said,"Now let's go to the auditorium and see where we will show our talent" Hailee said wiping her tears running back to the school premises. As the girls went inside the auditorium, Alycia was there managing the lights along with her friends Eliza,Bob and Devon. "Guys! Principal Banks announced that the time of the talent show is at 6 pm tomorrow" Eliza told the band,"alright guys go here around five for the soundcheck,Birgitte use any vehicle to bring your drums. Alexis,Hailee,Britt. Your instruments and amps,WE WILL OWN THIS IN THREE!" Anna mentioned. 

"WE WILL OWN THIS!" The outcast and nerds said in unison,"Girls... we will make this Auditorium feel like we are performing in Wembley" Anna said looking at the stage. "Totally,C'mon let go on stage" Alexis said running downstair going to the stage while the four other bandmates followed her,"So this is the feeling of being on stage,this auditorium will be filled with a lot of students and parents also teachers tomorrow night" Anna told her bandmates,"Our crushes will be watching as well,Flula,Ty Hoechlin,Zac,Ryan,and Sophie" Hailee said with a smile.

After school,they went to Birgitte's place for one more practice. "Okay guys,I would like you to meet. Chappie!" Birgitte said showing her a van her parents gave her when she turned 16 last January,"Your van is like Rodricks van in Diary of a wimpy kid tho" Anna said. "It's so white.... LETS VANDALIZE IT WITH OUR BAND NAME!" Birgitte said grabbing the spray paint that they used days ago,"It's pretty... Like me" Anna said as the others laughed,"Okay guys let's practice one more time" Anna told them going back inside the garage. 

After the practice,Anna took the bus going home and saw a billboard with her favorite bands on the headline wondering that her band could be on a billboard soon. As she went home,she told her mom about the announcement and went upstairs to chat with her best friends.

**_BAND CHAT//LETS DO THIS Y'ALL!_ **

_Anna Kendrick[9:40 pm]:Hey guys_

_Alexis Merizalde Knapp[9:40 pm]:Yo!_

_Brittany Snow[9:40 pm]:AYYYYYOOOO_

_Hailee Steinfeld[9:40 pm]:HIIIII_

_Birgitte Hjort Sorensen[9:40 pm]:Wassuh kendrick_

_Anna Kendrick[9:41 pm]:so.... Tomorrow,are you guys ready?_

_Hailee Steinfeld[9:41 pm]:SO READY_

_Alexis Merizalde Knapp[9:41 pm]:True_

_Anna Kendrick[9:42 pm]:Last reminders:Your outfits,Birgitte I know you're playing Modern warfare right now but PLEASE DO YOUR AWESOME DRUM SOLO thats all_

Anna closed her laptop and flopped on her bed saying to herself"I LOVE HAVING A BAND WITH MY BESTFRIENDS" falling asleep

A/n:

-Well that chapter is short like me 

-2 more chapters till this story is over 

-if you want me to continue this 

-comment and vote

 


	8. The Talent Show

**A/N**

**-Fifth Harmony's song is Worth it**

**-West End Car Crashes song is Reckless and the brave(I know its not fall out boy anymore but ehhh)**

Today is the day,It's the day of the talent show Anna,Alexis,Brittany,Birgitte,and Hailee are nervous to perform for the school. But nothing will stop them from doing it,not even fifth harmony. "ANNA! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE ALREADY GO DOWNSTAIRS" Her mom yelled,"I'll be going down in a second tell them to wait!" Anna told her mom as she stares at the mirror looking at her outfit,As she went down she saw her friends smiling nervously. "Guys this is it.... we are gonna perform in a few hours now lets go to school!" Anna told her friends going to Birgitte's van,"See you later at school Anna" Her mom told her before hopping in the van. "Sure mom,see you there" she said giving her mom a hug and left.

As they we're going to school,Birgitte turned the radio on and suddenly Blink 182's all the small things played and they were singing on the way to school. As they arrived at school, the girls got their instruments and placed it at the Auditorium with the help of the nerds. "How's the lights?" Anna asked,"Doing well" Alycia answered while the other nerds got the girls instruments and the others did sound check,"Sounds,they're fine!" Eliza told Anna. "Good!" Anna said with a smile and two thumbs up. "Attention performers! Please go to your holding areas,we will let people inside in a while thank you" Mr.Zimmer told the performers that are scattered around the Auditorium. 

As they went  to the hallways, they saw the order of performers and they're last and Fifth harmony are before them. "Hey girls,where did you get your outfits? Hot topic?" Lauren asked the outcast while her bandmates laughed,"Yes,we got them from hot topic. Well not all of our outfits,online shopping and stuff like that" Anna told the popular girls who are holding their costumes. "Your fashion sense is terrible,like your performance later" Camila told them as they left to  change their clothes,"Whatever.... We will slay our performance anyways" Birgitte said. 

"Dude don't stress yourself too much,you can release the anger on the drums later" Brittany told the drummer patting her back. As the girls are going back to their holding area,they can't believe that the enemy group has a make up artist as well, man those girls are rich. "Eyeliner is okay on us,we don't need any contouring or fake eyelashes. We're pretty already" Anna said quietly to her friends"  The girls went to the Auditorium to see other performers perform, "Shit... they have a better performance level than us" Hailee said looking at the school's dance troupe. "Okay thank you Croakwood in motion for that wonderful dance production" Mr.Zimmer said with a smile,while Mr.Zimmer was saying his little monologue the other girls arrived with shiny blue outfits and heels along with the make up that on point. "Good luck" Anna said in a sassy way while the enemy group rolled their eyes.

"I want you to welcome our next performers, Ally Brooke Hernandez,Lauren Jauregui,Normani Kordei,Dinah Jane Hansen and Camila Cabello also known as fifth harmony!" Mr.Zimmer said smiling while the audience clapped for them,"Hear that girls,they're cheering for us. Probably when you guys step on the stage silence will be observed' Normani said while the others laughed. "Let's go girls" Ally told her friends as they went on stage.

A/N:this is what 5h are wearing for their performance

(Play worth it)

As their song played the crowd goes wild for them while the other group just stayed silent,"CROAKWOOD HIGH MAKE SOME NOISE!"Dinah said.

 ** _Camila:_  ** 

_Give it to me, I'm worth it_

_Baby, I'm worth it  
_

_Uh huh I'm worth it_

_Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
_

_Give it to me, I'm worth it_

_Baby, I'm worth it_

_Uh huh I'm worth it_

_Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

Then suddenly Brian who calls himself Kid Ink appeared outta nowhere and starts rapping

_**Kid ink:** _

_OK, I tell her bring it back like she left some-_

_Bring it bring it back like she left some-_

_In the club with the lights off_

_Whatchu acting shy for?_

_Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it_

_Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it with it_

_Whatchu acting shy for?_  

"ISNT THAT BRIAN?!?!" Alexis asked her band mates,"Yeah... I CANT BELIEVE THAT GUY CAN RAP  for those webiedangs" Hailee answered. "Also they can dance...." Anna said,"They are a part of the cheering squad,what can you expect" Brittany said crossing her arms 

_**Dinah:** _

_Just gimme you, just gimme you_

_Just gimme you, that's all I wanna do  
_

_And if what they say is true_

_If it's true, I might give me to you_

_I may talk a lot of stuff_

_Guaranteed, I can back it up_

_I think I'm a call you bluff_

_Hurry up, I'm waitin' out front_

**_Normani:_   
**

_Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight_

_"Ooh I love your style"_

_Uh huh show me what you got_

_'Cause I don't wanna waste my time_

_Uh huh see me in the spotlight_

_"Ooh I love your style"_

_Uh huh show me what you got now_

_Come and make it worth my while_

_**Fifth Harmony:** _

_Give it to me I'm Worth it_

_Baby I'm worth it_

_Uh huh I'm worth it_

_Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

_**Camila:** _

_It's all on you, it's all on you_

_It's all on you, so what you wanna do?_

_And if you don't have a clue_

_Not a clue, I'll tell you what to do_

_Come harder just because_

_I don't like it, like it too soft_

_I like it a little rough_

_Not too much, but maybe just enough_

_**Ally:** _

_Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight_

_"Ooh I love your style"_

_Uh huh show me what you got_

_'Cause I don't wanna waste my time_

_Uh huh see me in the spotlight_

_"Ooh I love your style"_

_Uh huh, show me what you got now_

_Come and make it worth my while_

Then they repeated the chorus,rap of Brian aka kid ink and pre chorus towards the end. As their song ended they went to the left side of the stage,"Okay guys! We are next remember energy! Birgitte the drum solo at the start,make sure we can make the crowd go wild like they did" Anna said as they did the group hug. "Now for our last performers give it up for WEST END CAR CRASHES" Mr.Zimmer said as the audience clapped for them. The stage lights suddenly were closed,people start to wonder whats going on all of a sudden. 

"ONE,TWO,ONE,TWO,THREE,FOUR!" Birgitte yelled and did her drum solo,Alexis entered with a guitar riff, Brittany did the same thing but in a higher tone, Hailee did a cool bass line and the lights went back on.

(Play reckless and the brave)

_**Anna:** _

_Long live the reckless and the brave_

_I don't think I want to be saved_

_My song has not been sung_

_So long live us_

_**Hailee:** _

  _Looking out at a town called Suburbia  
_

_Everybody's just fighting to fit in_

_Little rats running mazes, having babies_

_It's a vicious little world that we live in_

**_Brittany:_ **

  _I realize that I didn't fit in  
_

_Didn't hate it but I didn't quite relate it_

_To my precious little world_

_**Hailee,Anna,Alexis:** _

_So long live the reckless and the brave_

_I don't think I want to be saved_

_My song has not been sung_

**_Anna and Brittany:_ **

_And long live the fast times, so come what may  
_

_I don't think I'll ever be saved_

_Our song has not been sung_

_Long live us_

The audience was surprised it was the outcasts who are performing a song that no one has ever heard of,like them.

**_Alexis:_ **

_Breaking out of a town called Suburbia_

_I remember everybody always saying_

_"Little brat, must be crazy, never make it_

_In our vicious little world"_

_Still I'm leaving_

_**Anna:**_  

_Got a van, got a chance, got my dignity_

_Got a dream, got a spark, got somewhere to be_

_Take a breath, say goodbye_

_To their precious little world_

_**Birgitte and Hailee:** _

_So long live the reckless and the brave  
_

_I don't think I want to be saved_

_My song has not been sung_  

_**Anna:** _

_And long live the fast times, so come what may_

I don't think I'll _ever_ be saved

_Our song has not been sung_

_Long live us_

Then Alexis starts to play a cool guitar solo while the crowd was standing up and jumping to their song,"This is ridiculous! there was no one going nuts through out our song" Dinah told her friends."What can you expect Dinah... It's their so called punk rock"Camila said rolling her eyes while Sophie just stood their admiring Hailee's stage presence.

_**Anna,Alexis,Hailee,Brittany,Birgitte:** _

_Long live us!_

Brittany joined in Alexis's continued guitar solo while the enemy group is just watching them and the other performers are enjoying the performing band's song.

_**Birgitte:** _

_Long live the reckless and the brave_

_I don't think I want to be saved_

_My song has not been sung_

"THAT GIRL CAN SING WHILE PLAYING THE DRUMS!" Shawn told Camila,"Who cares?" She answered back to the Canadian.

_**Anna:** _

_Long live the reckless and the brave_

_I don't think I want to be saved_

_My song has not been sung_

_**Anna,Alexis,Brittany,Hailee:** _

_And long live the fast times, so come what may  
_

_I don't think that I'll ever be saved, I know_

_Our song has not been sung_

_Long live us_

Alexis and Brittany continued the guitar solo while everyone was jamming to their song

**_Anna:_ **

_Long live us_

Their song ended with Birgitte doing one more drum solo,as the drum solo finished people gave a standing ovation to their performance. As they went to the left side of the stage,the other performers gave them a high five while the other girls just clapped silently. "Hailee,wait" Sophie said grabbing her arm,"What do you want Turner?" Hailee asked. "There is one more thing I forgot before you guys stepped on stage" She answered,Hailee raised her eyebrow and asked again"What?", Sophie smiled and all of a sudden she kissed Hailee on the lips. Hailee kissed her back and pulled Sophie away from her,"Also regarding that question about you asking me out,Yeah I'll go out with you" Sophie told Hailee. "Haiz! Let's fix up" Anna told her and Hailee ran to her friends.

While the band was fixing up,Flula on the other hand went up to Birgitte who is bringing her Drums to her Van. "Hey uhm Birgitte!" Flula greeted the drummer"Oh... Hey" Birgitte said with a smile. "That performance was awesome,its like seeing penguins setting things on fire" Flula said,Birgitte laughed at Flula's explanation. "I was wondering... If you want to be my girlfriend? Or something" Flula asked her. "Uhm... Sure! no problem,anyways I gotta go. My band and I are going to a restaurant with our parents" She told the German kissing him on the lips going inside of her van. "WE OWNED THE TALENT SHOW!!!" Anna yelled out in the passenger seat of the van,"BYE FLULA!!" Birgitte said as the band drove off to the restaurant to celebrate their victory.

A/N:

-ONE (or two more chapters left) till this story end

-Also TURNFELD AND FLIRGITTE

-And here are the outfits the band wore

Anna

Brittany

Hailee

Birgitte

Alexis


	9. The Aftermath

Anna,Alexis,Brittany,Hailee and Birgitte can't believe that they performed in the talent show last night which is a great success for them actually. As the girls went inside the school's building,they were greeted by different student saying"THAT WAS A SICK PERFORMANCE GIRLS","Nice guitar solo Alexis","BIRGITTE THAT DRUM SOLO WAS EPIC","WEST END CAR CRASHES IS MY NEW FAVORITE BAND". The girls ended up smiling and saying thanks to the people who complimented them.

"Hey Brittany!" Tyler 2 greeted her,"Oh... Hey Tyler 2" Brittany greeted him back with a smile,"Nice performance last night,you guys will be going places soon" He told Brittany patting her back with a smile . "If you want,I could treat you to lunch later" Tyler told Brittany,"Uh... Sure! Thanks Tyler" She told the jock as she left going with her friends. "See you late Tyler!" She said one more time,"I can't believe this. You three got a chance to talk Jocks,I got a shot at the person in charge with the school newspaper,She got a shot at Fifth Harmony's PA" Birgitte told her friends going to their next class.

They saw the girls walk up to them once more,"What do you girls want?,and we told you. We owned the talent show last night as well" Anna told the other girls. The other girls looked at the outcasts and told them"SHOW US YOUR WAYS MASTERS","WE'RE SORRY IF WE ACTED MEAN TO YOU GUYS THE PAST WEEKS AND DURING FRESHMAN YEAR","LET'S BE FRIENDS PLEASE,PORFAVOR!","IF OUR BANDS GET FAMOUS,LETS TOUR" they all said in chorus to the Girls. The girls looked at them and Brittany said"Okay,okay,okay. We accept your apology,Fifth Harmony","We are kinda sorry for causing too much trouble on you guys,like when Alexis flipped Camila's food tray. Birgitte scaring your living souls days before the talent show with a water gun,we are very sorry for those times as well" Anna told them.

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED WEST END OUTCA- we mean,CAR CRASHES!" The other group said in unison smiling and giving them a hug of peace. "PIZZA PLACE! MANI'S TREAT!" Camila said,"WOOO!" The others said in unison mixed with laughter, "AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE! AYE!" The two groups chanted going to their next class. "Looks like you girls are friends already" Alycia told the girls,"You bet your aussie soul correct" Hailee told her,"Hey Hailee" Sophie greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "And I got myself the girl of my dreams,I think this the feeling of being popular I must say" she told the Australian.

After school,the two groups went to the pizza place along with the outcast's dates. "So ladies,if we get known around the world. Would you want to tour with us despite we are a rock group and you guys do RnB?" Anna asked the RnB group,"sounds great Anna!" Lauren told the vocalist of the other group. "I can start visualizing right now,our groups performing on Madison square garden,or in wembley arena" Ally mentioned, "Hey rockers! I saw this flier outside our school" Normani told the other group giving them the flier.

"Oh... A competition" Hailee said getting another slice of pizza,"yep it's an inter-school competition,that means you guys will compete to different schools like we did" Normani told the other girls. "So what do you think guys,should we enter this contest?" Anna asked her bandmates, "of course you guys should,I mean you guys made the crowd go wild yesterday and I bet you'll do the same thing in that competition" Camila said with a smile. Anna's bandmates along with her agreed to the decision.

**_BAND CHAT//BATTLE OF THE BANDS FUCK_ **

_Anna Kendrick[7:11 pm]:Alright,I messaged Principal banks about the Battle of the bands thing_

_Brittany Snow[7:11 pm]:And???_

_Anna Kendrick[7:11 pm]:We got accepted_

_Birgitte Hjort Sorensen[7:12 pm]:thats fast_

_Anna Kendrick[7:12 pm]:It's because of the talent show she told me_

_Hailee Steinfeld[7:12 pm]:OOOOH,well you guys know what? We are ready for anything_

_Anna Kendrick[7:13 pm]:So the scheme goes like this, We will undergo to the first round. Which is uh... city-wide,then state-wide and next nationals_

_Brittany Snow[7:14 pm]:Sounds good_

_Alexis Merizalde Knapp[7:14 pm]:Feels good_

 


End file.
